Kindred Spirit
by ellesxjadore
Summary: PRNSDT Hunter's a loner by nature. He comes to Reefside. Will he find his kindred spirit in the Cyber Cafe, in the form of the next Avril Lavigne? FINAL CHAPTER POSTED! Will they live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This popped into my head, so I decided to write it. It also has some references to my life (don't ask me why). If get enough feedback I may continue, but for now it's a one-shot._

**

* * *

**

**Kindred Spirit**

**By the peace pixie**

Lonely.

In one word, that described Hunter Bradley. Sure, he had his brother, Blake, but it just wasn't the same as having someone sharing his interests. Apart from motocross, they talked of nothing. He was more of the social idol, whereas Hunter was known as a brooding, deep-thinking type.

Shane, the team leader. He never really talked to Hunter. He was too interested in skateboarding to think about anything else, either that or sparring.

Dustin, the goofball. Okay, so he wasn't the brightest spark of the flame, but he was a good friend the Hunter. He raced with him, and usually lost, but Hunter still enjoyed it. It didn't fill the empty void though.

Tori, the surf goddess. A pretty face, long blonde hair, and Blake's crush. She was nothing special.

Cam, the whiz kid genius. Specs, Hunter would think. Again, nothing to go gaga over.

There was no-one that could cure Hunter of his loneliness. No-one to fill the empty space in his cold heart.

* * *

Young, dirty blonde Hunter traipsed through thick snow one evening. His collar was held high, his hands deep in his pockets, and his head held low. He wandered through the silent streets of Reefside. He had run from Blue Bay Harbour, after the ranger team lost their powers. He was looking for a new life.

The snow began to fall, in soft, light flakes. As each one fell into Hunter's hair, he shivered. The sky was clouded; no stars shone through.

Hunter eyed a building in the distance. The illuminated sign read _The Cyber Café_. He decided to give it a go.

He pushed himself through the doors, and instantly he became warm. Soft music fluttered into his ears, along with the gentle sound of friendly chatter. The place had computers around the outside, rather like a library. The bar was situated in the centre. A kind face stood behind it. Hunter went over and leaned over the bar.

"Hey," said the kind face, pushing her long deep red hair back behind her ears, "can I get you anything?"

Hunter sighed. "Cappuccino, if you wouldn't mind."

She smiled warmly. "Sure." She pulled out a mug and began pouring hot liquid into it. "So, you new around here?"

"You could say that," Hunter replied, taking a sip of his cappuccino. "The name's Hunter."

"Three dollars," she requested, and Hunter held over the cash. She took it and placed it in the cash register. "I'm Hailey. I'm sure I've seen you some where," she mused, "where do you work?"

_Uh oh, caught._

"I'm, err, a teacher, on leave," Hunter lied. Well, it had some truth in it. He was headmaster of the Thunder Ninja Academy, but he'd left for a while to find himself again.

"Ah, interesting," Hailey she grinned, "a little young to be a teacher, aren't you?"

"I'm a coach."

"That would explain it," she replied. _Where is he from? He looks like someone I've seen before. Where was it? _

As the woman mused on her thoughts, Hunter turned his head to where the music was coming from. Singing into a microphone, with an acoustic guitar on her knee, was a young woman, no older than Hunter himself. She had long wavy honey blonde hair, a beautifully angelic face and a pair of soft amber eyes. Dressed in a simple yellow tee and black jeans, she was singing her heart out. The lyrics seemed to hypnotise Hunter.

"That's Kira Ford," Hailey explained, seeing his interest, "the next Avril Lavigne."

"Uh huh," was all Hunter could say.

"Come on, she's about to finish, let me introduce you," Hailey said kindly. She jumped onto the bar and pulled herself over. She led Hunter over to the seating area, where the girl named Kira Ford had just set down her guitar. The café clapped and cheered.

"Kira!" Hailey called. She turned her head to face them. "Come here a second." Kira walked over.

"Hey Hailey," she said, her hands in her back pockets.

"This is Hunter, he's new in town. Perhaps you could get to know him a little?"

"Yeah, sure," Kira accepted, eyeing Hunter carefully. He looked familiar. Hailey left to see some customers. "I'm sure I've see you somewhere, Hunter."

"Really? That's strange; I don't really get out much, except for motocross."

"You do motocross! Nice!" exclaimed Kira.

"Yeah, Blue Bay Harbour's famous for it," Hunter explained.

_Blue Bay Harbour…that sounds familiar…_

"Your music's really great. Do you write the songs yourself?"

"Yeah," Kira confessed, "I'm trying to make it into the music industry."

"You'll get in, no problem."

Kira blushed. "Thanks." There was an awkward silence. "So, why are you here?"

Hunter hesitated. "I'm lonely, to be honest. I had this job, and I had to leave because I lost, my, err, qualifications. And my brother is touring the country with Factory Blue."

"That's awful," soothed Kira, feeling sorry for him instantly. "Sometimes I feel like that. My friends don't really take an interest in my music. They're too busy playing soccer or mastering computers. They don't seem to notice me."

"I guess we have that in common," suggested Hunter.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should meet up again some time?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," said Kira, smiling. Hunter bent down and pulled out a pen.

"Here's my number," he said, writing it on a napkin, "call me to arrange a time."

"Okay, see you Hunter."

"Bye, Kira."

_

* * *

_

_Leave a review on your way out please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I'm amazed at the amount of feedback I've had! Thanks for all your great comments! I've decided to continue, as most of you asked me to. Just so you know, this is set before the Dino Thunder/Ninja Storm team up, but after Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy and Trent became rangers._

**

* * *

**

**Kindred Spirit**

**Chapter 2**

Kira sat alone in the Cyber Café the next day. It was almost empty. The others had left to get some shut eye, and Hailey and Trent were clearing up. She held a napkin tight in her grasp, and her cell phone was sitting on the table in front of her. She'd been thinking of a new song. Already lyrics were flowing into her mind.

"Kira?" came a soft voice from behind her. She turned to see the kind face of Trent Mercer. "Want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks, Trent," was Kira's reply. He gave her a vague nod of the head, picked up his coat and strode out of the door. Kira sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

Her thoughts drifted back to the previous night. Where had she seen Hunter before? His face was so familiar, and yet, she couldn't place him to anyone she knew. It was more like someone she'd seen, by chance, just a glimpse. But still, she'd heard his voice before too…but when, and where?

He was such a gentleman too. Kira fondly remembered his tawny dirty blonde hair dripping with rain water. His eyes, like two sharp pieces of blue ice boring into her amber eyes. She'd felt as though he could see her very soul; lonely and misunderstood. Kira knew Hunter had had the same type of life as her.

That's why she always chose music, to get away from the life she didn't want. Music made her life worthwhile. She could sing what she felt, without people criticising her.

Kira unfolded the napkin and stared at the number written in an untidy scrawl. She grabbed her cell phone and dialled the number. It rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kira here, is that Hunter?"

"Um, no, this is Blake, I'm Hunter's brother," the voice said uncertainly. "We haven't heard from Hunter for three days. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, last night," confessed Kira, slightly worried. He'd run away?

"Where? We need to find him. It's an emergency!" Blake explained.

"Reefside, the Cyber Café," said Kira.

"Okay. Hey, can I give you his cell phone number? He might want to speak to you rather than me. We had a fight, you see."

"Sure," Kira said, picking up a pen, and Black gave Hunter's number. "Okay, thanks, I'll give him a call."

"Thanks Kira, I'll be in Reefside by tomorrow to find him, and I've also got some people to meet," said Blake. "Hope to talk to you again. Bye."

"Bye."

The guy called Blake hung up. Kira bought her phone away from her ear and stared at it. Why had Hunter given her his brother's number? Maybe he didn't wasn't to see her again…or maybe it was a genuine mistake…Kira decided to find out.

Dialling the number Blake had given her, Kira sat back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. It rang at least eleven times before someone picked up.

"Hey, you've reached Hunter's message box. I'm busy right now, or my phone has no battery. Just leave a message after the tone please." Hunter's voice sounded toneless and bored. There was a gentle bleep.

"Hunter, it's me, Kira Ford, we met last night," Kira said, feeling a little down. "You gave me your brother's number, and he says you've run away. He needs to find you because there's some sort of emergency. I was also wondering if we could meet up again some time, if you're not too busy…Anyway, I've got to go, the café's closing now. See you."

Kira was about to hang up, when a voice came on at the other end.

"Wait, Kira! It's me, Hunter!"

Kira's mood lifted slightly. "Hey Hunter. Did you get that?"

"Yeah," he sighed sadly, "me and brother had a little fall out over his girlfriend. That's kind of why I'm in Reefside."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, I'd love to meet up," he continued. "How about the Cyber Café at seven tomorrow evening and I'll take you to see a movie?"

"Sure, that sounds awesome!" Kira exclaimed. "See you then."

"Yeah, bye."

Kira clutched her phone close to her, finally feeling something inside for the first time that day. Hailey strode over.

"You look happy," she stated simply. Kira flashed a knowing smile.

"I've got a date for tomorrow," she said in a giddy voice.

"With who, Trent? Conner?"

"No! Hunter, the guy who was here last night."

Hailey looked mildly surprised. "Oh, right."

Kira felt hurt. "Why, what's wrong with him?"

Hailey shifted slightly. "I thought he looked familiar, and now I think I remember…his brother is Blake Bradley, the world famous motocross champion. I saw Hunter on the television celebrating with him."

Kira exhaled in relief. "And, what's up with that?"

"I also remembered where I'd seen Blake before," Hailey continued, "off that video diary of Tommy's…Blake's a power ranger, and so is Hunter. They were the Ninja Storm Thunder Rangers."

Kira's mouth dropped.

_

* * *

_

_Yeah! Cliffhanger! **(Hides from reviewers.) **Hope you liked that chapter, and don't forget to leave a review on your way out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my God! I've had twenty-three reviews! That is so cool! I wish I could shake everybody's hand personally! Oh well, shout outs will have to do;_

_Thanks to,_

_**slayya**, Ffion, **KirCo4eva, Sango A.R,** **CialltyVer 2.0, CamFan4ever, the real vampire, jedi4jesus19, Crimson-Ranger, Lone Chaos Wolf, JuzBlue, **…**, Alana Xavier1 **and LydiaOh and my best buddy **nottinghamWALES!**_

_Your support is very much appreciated! You all rock!_

_Oh and by the way, I didn't really review myself, my sister did. I need to change my password before she deletes any of my stories…_

_Now, on with the story!_

**Kindred Spirit**

**Chapter 3**

Doctor Tommy Oliver sat at his desk in the school laboratory the next morning. He was marking test papers. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back; he wasn't as young as he used to be... His hair had been chopped short from when he was younger and was now spiked with gel. Tommy knew lines of old age were beginning to creep onto his face. He gave a disenchanted sigh.

Suddenly the bell rung to signal the start of classes. Tommy groaned and put down his pen. Students of Reefside High School began traipsing into the lab. Last in were Conner, Ethan, Kira, Cassidy and Devin. Devin shut the door behind him as the class fell silent. Tommy took his place in front of the class.

"Okay," Tommy began, "today we're starting on the Solar System." There were a series of morose groans throughout the room. "And since you're all such experts in physics, I'll expect top marks from you!"

"We're only good in physics because we all cheated off Kira last time!" shouted a student at the back, grinning.

"Oh, well that means double the homework!" exclaimed Tommy, now grinning.

"Devin!" bellowed the rest of the class, turning to face the now red in the face student.

"Right," Tommy continued after they'd all settled down, "who can tell me the name of the biggest star in our Solar System?"

The class was silent. Conner raised his hand in an attempt to redeem himself for all the times he got questions wrong.

"Is it the Sun?" he asked, though looking confused.

"You idiot, the Sun isn't a star!" Cassidy gloated.

"Actually, Mr McKnight is for once correct," Tommy said, raising his eyebrow, "well done, Conner."

Conner grinned, looking very, very pleased with himself.

* * *

After the class, Kira stayed behind to talk to Tommy. After everyone had gone, she stepped up to his desk.

"Um, Dr O," Kira began, "do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure Kira, what is it?"

Kira hesitated. "I kind of need a favour. You know that video diary of your time as a ranger?"

"The one you watched when I had been captured by Mesogog?" Tommy recalled.

"Yeah, well, can I see it again?" pleaded Kira. "I need to know something about a past ranger."

Tommy kept putting his things in his briefcase while he thought about it.

"Sure. I'll take you home later and you can see it there," he said.

* * *

Once at Tommy's house later on in the day, Hailey played the video diary while Kira and Tommy watched. As the video played through Mighty Morphin, Zeo and Turbo, Tommy fondly remembered his past memories as a ranger.

_Those were the good days. But I have to stop living in the past. I need to move on. I don't have the team mates I once had, but I've got others now; Hailey, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent. They're such great people. Now, let's find what Kira's looking for…_

Finally, the Ninja Storm rangers came to the screen. It showed Shane, Dustin and Tori receiving their powers. And then Blake and –

"Stop!" Kira said suddenly. Hailey paused the video. "There he is!"

The screen showed two young men. One looked of oriental or Pilipino decent with short spiky black hair. The other was well built and blonde…

"They're the Bradley brothers," Tommy explained, "the Ninja Storm Thunder rangers. They lost their powers last year when Lothor was finally defeated. According to my sources, Blake is now a worldwide motocross champion, and Hunter is the Headmaster of the Thunder Ninja Academy."

Kira's mouth hung open.

"I knew I was right!" said Hailey triumphantly. "All we need to do now is get the two lovebirds together again!"

"They've met before?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hunter was in the Cyber Café the other night," said Hailey proudly, "I introduced them."

Tommy rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

_Two rangers meeting without knowing about the other's double identity? It's true what they say, it really is a small world…_

"Right, I'll do a search for him on the ranger database," suggested Hailey. "Hunter Bradley…there we go! Hunter enjoys motocross, walks in the rain, martial arts, working out and listens to Greenday and Avril Lavigne. He's nearly nighteen; his birthday is next week. He's loyal, hard working, stubborn, single-minded and brooding."

"Sounds like your type!" came a voice from behind. Tommy, Hailey and Kira spun around to find Conner, Ethan and Trent laughing their heads off.

"Come on guys, this is serious!" scolded Hailey. "You're so insensitive!"

But the guys were still in fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah, deadly serious!" choked Ethan clapping his hands together.

Kira couldn't take any more of it. She clenched her teeth together and narrowed her eyes.

"You just don't understand, do you?" she fumed. With that, Kira stormed out, slamming the door behind her. The others stopped laughing.

"Way to go, guys," muttered Tommy.

_

* * *

_

_Okay, short chapter, but it was action packed, right? Maybe not… I'll stop rambling now. Please review, I love reviews! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, sorry it's taken so long for an update. Out of four stories, Kindred Spirit was one of two I decided to keep going. It won't go on for much longer though; it's only supposed to be a short story. But, I have a surprise for all the faithful readers and reviewers when this story is finished! No, not a sequel, but another Hunter story, a darker one. Read and review guys!_

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own the film _Bridget Jones 2: The Edge of Reason_, just borrowing a line from it.

**

* * *

**

**Kindred Spirit**

**Chapter 4**

Late afternoon the next day, Hunter got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. With another towel, he rubbed his dirty blonde hair dry. He strode over to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of crimson slacks and a black shirt and put them on. He checked his watch; it was a quarter to seven. He grabbed his wallet and ran out of the door.

Hunter's apartment was only a few blocks away from the Cyber Café, so he broke into a brisk walk, and within five minutes he was there. He burst through the door of the café, which had lots of people chatting away to gentle background music. His sharp blue eyes found Kira perched on a stool at the bar talking to Hailey and some others.

"Hey, Kira," he found himself say as he walked over. She turned on her stool and looked at him.

"Hunter," she muttered, eyeing his clothing. Her unfamiliar companions stared at Hunter uncertainly. One was tall with brown hair, another smaller and black and the other older with short spiked brown hair.

"Hey, I'm Tommy Oliver, and this is Conner and Ethan," the older one stated, holding out his hand. He was smiling.

"Hunter Bradley," Hunter replied offhandedly as he shook Tommy's hand. "So, are you guys all friends of Kira?"

"Well, I'm her teacher, but yeah, I suppose you could call us friends," said Tommy, grinning, and Hunter gave a smile in return.

"So, you ready to go, Kira?"

"What movie are we seeing?" she inquired, reaching for her coat.

"Well, I got tickets for Bridget Jones 2, but we can switch if you like."

Kira's face lit up. "Are you kidding? I've waited forever to see a Bridget Jones movie!"

Hunter glanced down at Kira's clothes. She was wearing a pair of tight denim jeans and a yellow tank top. Her coat was a simple denim jacket. Her hair was tied in two loose bunches.

"Bridget Jones?" inquired Conner, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that the film about this thirty-year-old that has no love life and then gets a boyfriend who's a complete arsehole? And doesn't she keep a diary about her weight and how many cigarettes she's smoked in a day?" He grinned goofily, looking pleased that he knew so much about one film.

"Thanks, Conner, you've just completely spoilt the film now," Kira spat, her expression explosive.

Conner's hand flew to his mouth.

"Oops," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hey, never mind, dude," Hunter replied, smirking, "let's see it anyway. It's apparently completely different to the first."

"Let's go then!" Kira grabbed Hunter's hand and they exited the café. Tommy turned to the others.

"Let's keep this quiet for now," he began seriously, "we don't want us knowing about his past to come out when Kira may have wanted to tell him herself. Do you understand?"

Conner, Ethan and Trent nodded in unison. Secretly, both Conner and Trent swore to themselves. They hadn't been quick enough. Now Kira would probably never notice them, ever.

* * *

Later that evening, at Tommy's place, the rest of the gang were chilling out, while Hailey was working on a new weapon, but as usual, she was being secretive about it. The others were crowding round the main computer, with Tommy at the chair. He was showing them more information about the Ninja Storm rangers.

"And these," Tommy was saying as a picture of all six rangers appeared on the screen, "are the Ninja Storm rangers. From left to right, we have Hunter Bradley, Tori Hanson, Shane Clarke, Cam Watanabe, Dustin Brooks and Blake Bradley. As you saw when you watched my video diary, Shane, Tori and Dustin were three rebellious students at the Wind Ninja Academy, and the last ones left after the school was wiped out by Lothor. Hunter and Blake had been brainwashed by Lothor into believing Sensei Watanabe had killed their parents. Cam, the Sensei's son, later received the Samurai powers of his mother's amulet. They finally defeated Lothor by using their inner ninja powers to send him deep into the abyss of evil. He's been gone ever since."

Conner, Trent and Ethan had been listening carefully, hanging on to each and every word their teacher spoke.

"I don't like him," Conner said immediately after Tommy had finished with his gaze on Hunter.

"We still don't know if these guys can be trusted," Trent muttered, looking at the floor.

"Well, if you want my opinion guys," Tommy began to say, turning to face them, "I think it's a little late for you to be worried about Kira, or even to notice that she can make her own decisions. She wants to be noticed by you, and I think you've waited too long to show you care."

Ethan narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you on about? Does everyone here know something I don't?"

"Never mind, Ethan," Tommy intervened before Trent or Conner could open their mouths. "Right, I think we need to get our priorities straight. From now on, all of us will leave Kira to make her own choices. Anyway, I'm sure Hunter can be trusted. He was one of us, after all."

* * *

Hunter and Kira sat together in the movie theatre with a small tub of popcorn to share. Around half-way through the movie, Hunter nervously put his arm around her. They were laughing jubilantly at the jokes.

"_Don't worry love; you look gorgeous!" the taxi driver says in a typical London accent. Suddenly, a truck drives past, showering Bridget with water, and her dress is ruined._

"_It doesn't matter," she says happily, looking down at her clothing, "Looks aren't everything!" Another truck drives past and Bridget is soaked with water again. _

Hunter burst out laughing, as did much of the theatre.

"Ha!"

Kira grinned as Hunter broke into tears.

"That's hilarious!"

Kira burst out laughing too, but all too soon.

* * *

Back at the café a little while later, Hailey witnessed five young people waltz in. They came up to the bar. One was dark skinned, wearing red clothing, another of Pilipino or oriental descent, a male brunette in a bright yellow t-shirt, an oriental man in green and a female blonde in blue.

"Excuse me?" said the Pilipino to Hailey.

"Can I help you?" Hailey replied, turning to face them.

"Actually, we were wondering whether you could tell us if you've seen this guy," the female said politely. The man in red fumbled in his pocket for something, and bought out a crumpled photograph. He held it up for Hailey to see.

"Well, is he familiar to you?" the brunette persisted.

Hailey's hand found her mouth.

The picture was of a young, well built man sitting on a motorbike. He had tousled dirty blonde hair and wore a crimson t-shirt.

Hunter.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm determined to get this finished soon, so I'm going to TRY to update quicker than usual. And I'm begging you to read the story I post after this is done. It'll be good, I promise! Now, on with the story!_

**

* * *

**

**Kindred Spirit**

**Chapter 5**

"Well?" the blonde persisted eagerly. "Do you know him or not?" Hailey continued to stare at the picture the guy in red was holding up. She was bought out of her trance by the Pilipino slamming his hand on the bar.

"Will you tell us whether you've seen him?" he shouted angrily, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Do you think we're coppers or something?" the brunette chipped in.

Hailey put up her hands defensively. "No, it's not that, it's just…" she paused, not knowing whether she should continue. "I know who you really are."

The angry looks vanished. They were replaced by looks of pure shock. The Asian leant forward onto the bar.

"What do you mean, you know who we really are?" he whispered, keeping in direct contact with Hailey.

"Okay, follow me to somewhere a little more private and I'll explain."

Tommy sat at the main computer at their HQ about ten minutes later. Trent, Conner and Ethan were sparring on mats a few metres away. Tommy bought out his cellular phone and dialled a number.

"Hailey, I know you're not there but I'm having a little trouble with that new weapon. It doesn't seem to work with our morphers alone; it needs something else…"

"I'll fix it now, hold on," came Hailey's voice. Tommy stared at his phone.

"Hailey, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

Tommy spun around to find Hailey entering the room with five others behind her. They all looked fascinated. The weird thing was they were all familiar.

"What is this place?" the only female in the group questioned, staring around in amazement at the skeletons of dinosaurs on display in the room.

Tommy looked at each of them in turn. His mind clicked.

"Welcome, Ninja Storm Rangers," he said with a warm smile. The others were astounded. Conner, Trent and Ethan's mouths dropped open.

"These are the Ninja rangers?" Conner stuttered, his bright eyes widening. "What an honour…"

The Pilipino shook his head. "How the heck do you know who we are? I mean, you must be…"

"More rangers…" the Asian finished in wonder. He looked over at Tommy; his face was very familiar. "Tommy Oliver, ranger legend!"

Tommy blushed.

"I wouldn't call me a legend, Cameron," said Tommy, grinning, "but what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Hunter," Cam explained, stepping forward. He noticed the Dino Rangers unfamiliarity towards them. "I'm Cam," he said to Conner, Ethan and Trent, "and this is Shane, Dustin, Blake and Tori."

"Nice to meet you," Ethan said, "I'm Ethan, and this is Conner and Trent."

"Hold on, where's your yellow ranger?" Blake asked curiously.

"Out with the guy you're looking for," Conner retorted, narrowing his eyes. "Why is he here anyway? Why are you looking for him?"

Tori stepped forward and sighed deeply. "Hunter was, well, upset that Blake and I had decided to go out with each other. He found something in Cam's lab and assumed it would help with his depression."

"Let me guess, it hasn't?" Tommy interrupted.

"On the contrary," continued Cam, "it did help; only it has some nasty side affects. I shouldn't have left it lying around. The pill he took is dangerous. I'd stored it in an anti-depressant packet. He must have found them."

"What side affects, exactly are we talking about here?" Trent asked, concerned.

Cam shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not really sure. One I know about is temporary amnesia. I don't know how long it'll last or when it'll occur. The other is a mystery to me."

"Do you have a sample of the said pill?" Hailey offered. "I could examine it for you if you like."

Cam rummaged in his pocket and produced a small plastic container with one white pill inside it. He handed it to Hailey.

"While Hailey takes a look at the pill, we can find Hunter," Tommy suggested. He rose from this seat. "Let's go."

* * *

At the theatre, the movie had just finished. Hunter and Kira grabbed their coats and exited the screen.

"That was a really good movie!" exclaimed Kira. "It was so funny!"

"Yeah, I know!" Hunter agreed.

They were just about to walk out of the theatre when Hunter began to sway slightly. He became dizzy and unfocussed.

"Hunter, are you okay?" Kira said. She took hold of his arm and tried to help him walk. Unable to carry on, he collapsed to his knees and his face hit the floor. He was breathing faintly, but was still conscious.

"Kira…" he muttered, "something's wrong with me…Find Blake…help me…" With those last words, Hunter closed his eyes and lay still. Kira clapped a hand to her mouth and tears began to form.

"Hunter, please wake up! Oh, my god, what's wrong? Someone, help me, please!"

There was no-one left in the theatre, not a soul.

She felt for a pulse on his neck; it was faint. Kira bought out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Conner? It's me! You've got to help me! Hunter's collapsed! I'm at the movie theatre. Please hurry!"

She hung up.

Suddenly, a swarm of Tyranodrones appeared out of thin air, led by Elsa, dressed her usual black attire.

"The poor yellow ranger, all alone," she mocked, drawing her sword, "and look, your date's unconscious. What's a poor girl to do?"

Kira stood up and held her head high.

"Defeat you, of course! DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

In an instant, Kira was transformed into the yellow Dino Thunder ranger. She and Elsa circled each other.

"Are you sure you don't need a bit of back up?" Elsa seethed, her black eyes gleaming evilly.

"Of course she does!" came a voice from behind Elsa. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

Conner came rushing forwards and knocked Elsa out of the way. Ethan, Trent and Tommy followed.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" they yelled in unison.

The Ninja rangers came in from behind, still in their civilian clothing. They ran over to Hunter and helped him up.

"Hunter, wake up!" Blake insisted as the Dino rangers fought off Elsa and the Tyranodrones.

"Bought along a support group have you, Tommy?" screeched Elsa, slashing at him with her sword. "No matter! Tyrandodrones, attack them!" She pointed to the Ninja rangers. The creatures immediately obeyed. Shane, Dustin, Cam and Tori began to fight them off, while Blake attempted to revive his brother.

"Tommy!" came a voice from the black ranger's morpher.

"Go ahead, Hailey!"

"The pill will make the taker fall unconscious until he feels completely empty. He'll then wake up and won't remember a thing for the rest of his life, unless we can find a cure!"

"Find a cure then!" Tommy shot back, punching a Tyranodrone in the chest. "Hurry, Hailey, we may not have long!"

_

* * *

_

_Oooo! Cliffhanger! I'm evil! Don't kill me, please! Otherwise you won't get to read the next chapter! I'll get right on it! Don't forget to leave a review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the second to last chapter! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Kindred Spirit**

**Chapter 6**

_What's going on? I can see everything that's happening! Kira is a ranger…why didn't I see it? Her friends are rangers too. Why didn't I recognise Tommy Oliver? He's been a ranger about four times! I don't believe this is happening. There's a woman in black fighting Kira, and these strange things trying to attack the others. There's Blake! And Shane, Cam, Dustin and Tori! Why are they here? What's going on here?_

_I feel so lonely, only everyone's here! Holy god, what's happening?_

_Blake's shaking me. He keeps saying 'wake up'. Why aren't I awake? I should be! What's happening to me? Oh no, Kira!_

Elsa lunged at Kira with her blade and knocked her down. She de-morphed and looked very out of breath. Her brown – blonde hair was windswept. Kira clutched her arm in pain.

"You are too troublesome for your own good!" declared Elsa while wiping the sweat from her brow. Her eyes glanced over to Hunter where he was lying in Blake's arms. "Is this what you do to all your boyfriends, yellow ranger?" She shot forwards to attack again. At the last second Tori appeared to protect her. She was dressed in her ninja attire.

"Back off, lady!" Tori exclaimed. "Hee-ah!" Tori ducked Elsa's blow, then swung her foot around and drove it into Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa jumped up, seething.

"If you know what's good for you, stay out of this, girly!" she screeched. She ran towards Tori and swung her blade at her. Tori managed to catch it between her hands, and with great care she twisted it round, along with Elsa. Defeated again, Elsa struggled to her feet. She looked around. All her Tyrannodrones had been vanquished. Conner, Ethan, Trent and Tommy were closing in on her.

As a last resort, Elsa swung her blade high above her head.

"You may have won the battle rangers, but you haven't won the war!" With those words, she sent out a huge burst of energy, knocking the rangers off their feet. Then she disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

After a few moments, Conner pulled himself up and began to help the others. Tori helped Kira to her feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The ninja rangers came over to re-group. Blake and Dustin dragged Hunter's unconscious body.

"Right, what do we do now?" Trent asked as they all de-morphed.

Tommy looked thoughtful.

"Shane, you and the others need to find your powers. We may need you next time," he suggested. "Cam, will you lead the expedition to find them?"

"Of course," was Cam's simple reply.

"Okay, the rest of us will work on the cure for Hunter. I don't think he has much time." A dark shadow flickered over Tommy's troubled face as he sighed deeply. "Let's get to it then!"

"Right, first stop for us is the Abyss of Evil," stated Cam. "There have been small energy waves coming from it, and the bad thing is, my father thinks it may be opening again. All our powers are trapped in the Samurai Amulet. If it has opened we can get down to retrieve our powers, but we may set Lothor free in the process. I'll put it to the vote; who thinks we should get our powers back?"

All the Ninja rangers raised their hands in unison.

"We defeated Lothor once, and we can do it again," said Shane.

"But what if he allies with Mesogog?" chipped in Ethan.

"If we can pull all our forces together, we can take them all on," Kira said forcefully, her face determined.

"Okay, let's go!"

Cam and the other Ninja rangers ninja streaked away in wisps if wind, leaving the Dino rangers behind.

"Our plan will be to research Hunter's condition as fast as we can," Tommy continued. "If we can find the cure early enough, we can save him, and with time to spare to fill him in."

* * *

Back at Dino HQ, Hunter's limp form lay on an examining table as Hailey passed some sort of beam over his body.

Kira studied his face. He looked so peaceful. The weird thing was he was being drained of every happy memory he'd ever had. Hailey and Tommy turned away, discussing something about the reading of the beam. Kira edged closer to him. She put her hand over his chest and felt his heart beating rhythmically. She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair lovingly.

_Okay, so I met him less than a week ago. Why the heck am I here then? He ran away from his brother and friends, scaring the living daylights out of them. Come on Kira, get a grip. You can't be telling yourself you've fallen for this guy yet! It's way too soon! The least I can do is get him out of this mess first, then I'll say something. _

Kira started to take her hand away from him, but she found that she couldn't. Her hand was practically glued to his head! She began to panic.

"Err, Doctor O, Hailey, we may have a problem!" Kira exclaimed. Tommy and Hailey turned to find Hunter's body floating two feet from the examining table. His body was glowing a pure white light. Kira's hand had finally been freed.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Conner from the main computer. Him Ethan and Trent all ran over.

"Kira, take hold of his hand!" Hailey said suddenly. "He feels something for you, so he can't possibly be empty while you're near him!"

As if by instinct, Kira grasped Hunter's hand tightly in hers.

For a moment nothing happened, until…

* * *

Cam, Shane, Dustin, Blake and Tori arrived at the Abyss of Evil to find there was a small crack in the ground, radiating deep violet light.

"Right, who's going first?" Dustin suggested, folding his arms.

"That'd be you," offered Tori with a wide grin. She pushed him forwards and Cam attacked him with a harness and a helmet.

"Aww, man!" he whined huffily.

"Hey, someone had to do it!" said Shane. "Here's a weird thought; since you and Kira are both yellow rangers, I'm sure you have a lot in common! Maybe you could get together sometime!"

"Trust me, she's a lot smarter than you are, Dustin," Tori muttered.

"And besides, she's already into Hunter," added Blake.

"You really need to get yourself a hobby, Shane," chipped in Cam as he tied some ropes to a thick pole in the ground about a yard away from the crack. "Right Dustin, we'll be seeing you later!"

Dustin was hovering over the crack. Nervously he looked down and shivered. "Hey, you guys? Will you still be here when I get back with the amulet? Guys?" He looked back to where they were standing, except they had gone. "Guys!"

_

* * *

_

_Okay, I've got something big planned for the last chapter…man, you guys are SO going to kill me! Please review! And don't worry, Hunter will be all right in the end! _


	7. Chapter7

_Okay, BIG finale now! I'll take a deep breath and write for you…_

**Kindred Spirit**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Hunter's eyes sprang open, shimmering ghostly silver light. He was staring straight ahead of him.

"Hunter?" Tommy persisted. "Hunter, can you hear me?"

Hunter opened his mouth and began to speak, but not in his usual tone. His voice was deeper and more mature.

"The one you fear makes an alliance with an old enemy and a new one. Their plans will shake the lives of the chosen ones until the spell can be broken. He will remember everything and will not be able to do anything about it. He will be the destruction of the chosen ones, unless she can admit to her destiny…"

Tommy, Hailey, Conner, Ethan, Trent and Kira stood shell-shocked. What was he saying?

"He's having a vision!" exclaimed Hailey.

Hunter's eyes snapped shut and his body fell back onto the table. He groaned groggily and stirred.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" he moaned. He pushed himself up and stretched his arms.

The others sighed in relief.

"Well, now that's sorted, we've got another problem on our hands," said Tommy, wiping his brow with his hand. "Hunter, you just had a vision of the future."

"What?" Hunter asked incredulously, his sharp blue eyes widening. "I had a vision? What did I say?"

"It's got to be Mesogog and Lothor," put in Ethan suddenly.

"But what about the new enemy?" asked Conner.

"And the chosen ones must be us; rangers, right?" said Kira.

"Right, let's see if the others are having any luck retrieving their powers," suggested Tommy, "because we're going to need them if this vision comes true."

* * *

Dustin reluctantly and slowly let himself slip gently down the crevasse in the ground. Every now and then, a burst of energy would put him off course. Once he reached a ledge, he let go of the rope and took a look around. He jumped.

"How did you guys get down here?" he exclaimed angrily. Tori patted him on the back.

"We ninja streaked, Waldo," she said with mock sympathy.

"So you put me through that for nothing?" he whined.

"In a word, yes," chipped in Cam. "Okay, now that we're here we need to keep our voices down and look for the amulet. Let's split up; Blake come with me left, and you three go right. We're bound to find it. Oh, and if you come across Lothor, just, well, scream."

"Yeah, like that'll scare him off," said Shane sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Err, guys, can I scream now?" stammered Tori staring behind the others.

"Why?" asked Blake.

"Ah, he's behind us isn't he?" said Dustin making a scared face. Tori nodded affirmatively. "Right…"

"Rangers!" cackled an all too familiar voice. Lothor stood in his usual sweeping cloak like trench coat and his mask sprouting a long sheet of hair. The same evil grin was on his face; so alike, yet so different to Sensei Watanabe. "Long time, no see!"

"We were actually hoping it was 'long time, never see'," said Shane, falling into a defensive stance as the others did the same. "Cam, you get the amulet, we'll hold him off."

"Right!"

Cam flipped backwards as the others rushed forwards. Lothor sent punches at each of the rangers in turn, and all blocking them. Shane aimed for Lothor's head, but missed as he ducked in the nick of time. Lothor swung his leg round and knocked Blake over, only to have his foot pulled by Tori as he tumbled to the ground. Lothor jumped up and formed a ball of scarlet energy between his hands. He threw it at Dustin, knocking him backwards against a wall. Winded, he struggled up. Tori leapt up into the air, span round and kicked Lothor back, giving Dustin time to catch his breath.

"You've made a match for me, I'll give you that!" spat Lothor, grinning manically.

Suddenly, Cam re-appeared clutching a bright neon green light in his hand.

"Guys, I've got it!" he bellowed, running towards them. Lothor retreated.

"Thanks so much for organising this little reunion, but I'm going to have to split!" he yelled. With a flash of blinding light, Lothor vanished, the light headed upwards towards the opening.

"He's getting away!" shouted Blake.

"It doesn't matter, we've got to go!" replied Shane.

* * *

Lothor appeared in Mesogog's lab two seconds later. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly.

"Why, it's good to be free!" he said joyously.

"Lothor…" came a long hiss from behind the space ninja. He turned to see the dinosaur lord Mesogog and his henchwoman Elsa. "Finally escaped, I see?"

"It's good to get out the abyss once in a while!" he replied. "Besides, I needed to work on my tan!"

Mesogog chuckled hollowly.

"Always the joker, aren't we?" he sneered. "And so, to business; I need your help."

"What are you proposing?"

Mesogog edged closer to the ninja.

"I'd like to introduce someone to you; Lothor, meet Tempest."

He stepped aside and a flash of violet light struck the floor. Where it hit the ground, a black cloak twirled upwards, forming what looked like a human body. It took off its hood.

She was rather young, probably in mid thirties. Her skin was white, as white the full moon. Long locks of ebony hair hung from her head. Under her cloak she wore black leather pants and a tight black leather tank top. She looked very similar to Elsa, but older and wiser in some way. She wasn't beautiful, but she was entrancing. Her eyes were black and emotionless.

"Tempest is Elsa's older sister," continued Mesogog, "she's come with a full proof plan to defeat two generations of rangers, and we need as much man power as we can get."

Lothor looked thoughtful. He rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, I'm intrigued," he soothed, "okay, let's hear it."

Tempest stepped forwards.

"All we need is a body, one which won't be of any loss to us, as the spell I'll perform will have some nasty side effects on the candidate. Then we will have ultimate power and control over the power rangers!"

"And how do I know I can trust you?" questioned Lothor, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Tempest came further forwards and looked Lothor in the eye.

"Let's just say you're outnumbered three to one; join us or die," she said simply, put with pure malice.

"Okay, I'm in!"

* * *

The Dino rangers and the ninja rangers met up again at Dino HQ. The Dino rangers were relieved to see Hunter awake again. The only thing left to remind him of what happened was a small mark on the back of his hand in the shape of what looked like a double ended sword.

"So, Mesogog has allied with Lothor…what now?" asked Blake, narrowing his dark eyes.

"We fight, I suppose," suggested Ethan, shrugging.

"But Lothor, Mesogog AND this new enemy?" exclaimed Tori. "How can we possibly fight them all without more help?"

"I don't know guys," sighed Tommy, "but we'll find a way…somehow. For now, Hailey, Cam and I will watch for disturbances. The rest of you can do whatever you like. We'll contact you if we need you."

The rangers all nodded in unison and turned to leave. Kira found Hunter.

"Hey," she said gently.

"Hey, he replied, "you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine! More importantly, how are you?"

"I can't remember a thing since I passed out at the movie theatre," he said, shrugging. "Tommy said I had a vision. Is that true?"

"Yeah, that's the second time today you've freaked me out!"

Hunter stuck his hands in his pockets as he watched the others leave. "Sorry. Maybe we could try it again sometime?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that…"

"Rangers! Come back!" bellowed Tommy.

Everyone traipsed back in only moments after closing the door behind them. They all gathered round the main computer where Tommy sat.

"It's Mesogog, Elsa and Lothor, and seems they're waiting for us," he said gravely.

"Come on guys! Let's do it!" exclaimed Shane suddenly.

"Yeah, let's kick ass!" chipped in Conner.

"Take no prisoners!" growled Hunter.

"Ninja Storm, ranger form!" shouted Shane, Tori and Dustin.

"Thunder Storm, ranger form!" bellowed Hunter and Blake.

"Samurai Storm, ranger form!" yelled Cam.

"HA!" they finished in unison.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" hollered Conner, Ethan, Tommy and Kira.

"White Ranger, Dino power!" said Trent.

* * *

"Come out, puny rangers!" mocked Lothor. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Don't tease them, Lothor," warned Mesogog, "they tend to get angry…"

"We already are angry!" came a voice from behind.

Mesogog, Lothor and Elsa spun around to find eleven rangers in defensive stances ready to fight.

"Dino Thunder!" yelled the Dino rangers.

"Ninja Storm!" bellowed the Ninja rangers.

"POWER RANGERS; UNITE!"

"Tyrannodrones!" shouted Elsa. "Attack!" She drew her sword and ran forwards with around twenty of Mesogog's warriors.

"Kelzaks!" exclaimed Lothor. He waved his hand and a dozen creatures appeared. "Attack!"

Within seconds, a fierce battle was commencing. Everywhere rangers and warriors were falling to the ground, kicking, punching, flipping and jumping.

Shane worked with Conner and began to take on Mesogog. Conner ran head on towards the dinosaur lord and slashed at him with his weapon. Mesogog caught the blade between his hands and hurled Conner backwards into Shane, knocking them both off their feet.

Tommy and cam were tackling Lothor together, but unsuccessfully. Tommy aimed a blast at him, only to find that it was re-directed towards Cam, which pushed him into a nearby wall.

"Cam, are you alright?" asked Tommy as he ran over to see to his fallen comrade.

"I'll live," he muttered, clearly winded.

"I'll bet against that!" shouted Lothor, grinning maliciously.

Meanwhile, Tori and Kira were attempting to fight off Elsa.

"Your boyfriend recovered then?" she teased to Kira as she sent Tori flying into the air.

"Why, you interested?" Kira shot back. Just in time, she caught Tori before she hit the ground .

Trent, Ethan, Dustin and Blake and Hunter were trying to defeat the endless Tyrannodrones and Kelzaks. Before they knew it, they were surrounded.

"Any ideas?" Ethan muttered as the warriors cam closer and closer in.

"No good ones," said Blake.

"Here's one!" exclaimed Dustin.

Blake looked shocked.

"Dustin with a good idea?" he said incredulously. "My prayers have been answered!"

After following Dustin's advice, Blake and Hunter held out their hands and heaved Dustin and Ethan over the Tyranndrone and Kelzak wall. As the yellow ninja ranger and the blue dino ranger attacked, the navy, crimson and white rangers leapt high into the air. The warriors fell and exploded.

"All right!" they shouted, high fiving each other.

Mesogog, Lothor and Elsa all struggled to re-group. As they predicted, the rangers en-circled them, weapons held high.

"It ends here, Mesogog!" yelled Tommy triumphantly.

Elsa shook her head. "Oh no, Tommy, it's just begun! NOW!"

With the conformation from Elsa, a figure clothed in black leather sprung from no-where high above the ranger' heads. She held a double edged blade in her hands. Swinging it above her head, she muttered some kind of incantation, which sent a wave of violent violet energy towards the rangers. It knocked them to the ground, causing them to de-morph.

She sank slowly to earth, and her feet touched lightly on the floor. She strode silently up to where the rangers lay nursing cuts and bruises. Her eyes glanced over them, searching for the mark on one ranger's hand. Her emotionless pools of black found who she was looking for. She raised her hand in front of her, and gently lifted it up.

Hunter began rising off the ground. His face was contorted with fear and shock. Blake and Kira raised their hands to try to pull him back down, but their wounds kept them from going far. Once Hunter was around six feet from the ground, the woman in black spun her blade between her hands and threw it at him.

The double-ended blade struck Hunter in the chest and came out the other side. He fell back to earth in a crumpled heap. Blood seeped from the gratuitous wound. He became dizzy and unfocussed. The rangers watched in horror. Blake and Kira struggled towards his body and took hold of either hand.

"Blake…Kira…" he murmured faintly.

"Shh, bro," Blake whispered tearfully, "we'll get out of this, somehow."

"Nah, it's time for me to go." Hunter was breathing heavily. "Bye guys, bye Kira…"

"No, please Hunter! Don't go!" Kira wept, tears falling silently.

It was too late. Hunter's eyes closed and his breathing subsided.

Manic laughter erupted from Lothor.

"We've finally managed to KILL a ranger!" he boomed joyously. "This is one for the history books, Mesogog!"

"Yess," he hissed triumphantly, "but I think we've outstayed our welcome. Toodles, rangers…"

Mesogog, Lothor, Elsa and Tempest disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving the rangers behind. The others walked slowly over to where Hunter's fallen body lay.

"He's gone…" muttered Conner.

"Nah, he can't be!" exclaimed Dustin. "Come on, dude; wake up!" His eyes filled with tears as he fell to his knees, his head in his hands.

Blake clutched Hunter's hand in his and screwed up his hands.

"Goodbye, bro…" his voice broke off. His head snapped towards the heavens. "HUNTER!" he hollered, his throat tight.

Kira leant forwards and cupped her hand against Hunter's cheek. She laid a kiss on his forehead.

Hunter's body began to de-materialise. The last to go was his face. The particles of his body rose slowly upwards and vanished in a flash of crimson light.

* * *

The next day, the rangers sat in the Cyber Café. Kira had promised a performance in Hunter's memory. Sure enough, she appeared on stage, and the full café fell silent. She was dressed in black pants and a white shirt.

"Hey guys," she said into the microphone, "this is a song for someone very special to me, to his brother and to his friends. He's not here to hear it, but I know he's listening."

Kira struck some gentle chords on her acoustic guitar which sat on her knee and began to sing.

"_It feels like my heart has shattered to pieces_

_No-one can put it back together_

_I'm alone, no-one's here_

_I can't be with you forever._

_Goodbye my love_

_Goodbye our friend_

_Goodbye our brother_

_To us your spirit will remain."_

Kira's voice started to break as she reached the chorus. She played the chords harder and longer.

"_I'm gonna rip my heart and throw it away!_

_I'm an empty soul, that's the way it'll stay!_

_I'm bleeding inside, pain subsides_

_Nothing can cure me, no matter what they say!_

_But my kindred spirit is gone…_

_You fought like a knight_

_Saved me and the day_

_We struggled to victory_

_We made the bad guys pay._

_Goodbye my love_

_Goodbye our friend_

_Goodbye our brother_

_To us your spirit will remain."_

_I'm gonna rip my heart and throw it away!_

_I'm an empty soul, that's the way it'll stay!_

_I'm bleeding inside, pain subsides_

_Nothing can cure me, no matter what they say!_

_But my kindred spirit is gone…"_

Tears began to seep through her eyes, and they clouded her vision. Still, she played on into the instrumental.

"_I'm screaming inside! Can't take it any more!_

_I'm gonna rip my heart and throw it away!_

_I'm an empty soul, that's the way it'll stay!_

_I'm bleeding inside, pain subsides_

_Nothing can cure me, no matter what they say!_

_But my kindred spirit is gone…_

_I'm gonna rip my heart and throw it away!_

_I'm an empty soul, that's the way it'll stay!_

_I'm bleeding inside, pain subsides_

_Nothing can cure me, no matter what they say!_

_But my kindred spirit is gone…"_

She played the last few chords and the café burst into loud applause. The rangers were in tears, but they all managed to smile.

She'd never forget him, never…

_

* * *

_

_OMG! I can't believe I've just done that! Fear not, there will be a sequel to this tragic ending I've given you. He's dead, oh well, look to the future, perhaps Hunter will return…I'll leave you with that thought…_

_Thanks for all the supportive reviews. You urged me to continue, and I'm so glad I did. Stay tuned for the sequel, currently in progress!_

_Oh, and I wrote this song, so fan fiction dot net can't take it off! Ha, ha!_

_Toodles for now! _

_Jnr Cpl Scarlett xx_


End file.
